1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor power module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor power module is an apparatus loaded with a plurality of semiconductor power devices for obtaining an output from the semiconductor power devices electrically connected with one another. Such a semiconductor power module is employed for an inverter circuit constituting a driver circuit for driving an electric motor, for example. The electric motor is employed as a power source for an electric car (including a hybrid car), an electric train or an industrial robot, for example. The semiconductor power module is also applied to an inverter circuit converting power generated by a power generator (particularly a private power generator) such as a solar cell or a wind power generator to match with the power of a commercial power source.
The semiconductor power devices loaded on the semiconductor power module are connected to an external terminal of the semiconductor power module through wires.
For example, a semiconductor power module disclosed in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No 2007-305962) includes a circuit board having a structure obtained by integrating a metal substrate electrode, an insulated substrate and a heat sink with one another, a plurality of SiC semiconductor power devices connected. onto the metal substrate electrode of the circuit board, a case fixed to the heat sink for storing the SiC semiconductor power devices, and an external electrode mounted on the case. The SiC semiconductor power devices and the external electrode are connected with one another through Al wires.